Keep Awake
by Good Luck Mode
Summary: "It's been three days, un. Three days since the world went to hell." Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki are some of the few survivors of a world wide zombie apocolypse. M for gore, violence and Hidan's language. Light Shonen Ai only.
1. The Spread

**Keep Awake**

_Opening Performance_

"The Spread"

* * *

[_16:34 PM Dead Zone; Dusk]_

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DIE YOU BASTARDS!" a blonde teen ran through the darkening streets of Toronto; equipped with nothing but a crowbar and his backpack. He passed dozens; hundreds of the living dead, smashing in their heads if they got too close.

Blood… it's scent and it's stain; everywhere. The country was in disarray… and no doubted the rest of the world. He had no idea if he was alone or not, but he was desperately trying to find any sign of real life.

He ducked into a nearby alley, thoroughly checking it for 'them'. There was no time to feel safe, ever. Only relying on his instincts, the deep primal urge to kill had he been able to survive for the past three days.

'_Sleep, I need somewhere safe to sleep…yeah.'_ the blonde quickly scanned the area; blue eyes darting back and forth. He spotted a boarded up apartment, quickly checking the streets again before running across the road.

He kept in the shadows; sneaking up to the building. He constantly checked over his shoulders, creeping up to the door. He grasped the knob, slowly twisting it until it jammed.

"Tsk.. Locked.." he growled, placing the end of the crowbar between the door and frame; prying it open. The wood cracked and splintered; but nonetheless he pulled harder on the door, gritting his teeth at how difficult it was to get this door open.

He looked around again, his breathing becoming ragged; turning his attention back to the door he gave one last hard tug before the wood splintered and pulled off the frame enough for him to open the door.

He held his crowbar back up to him, quickly peeking inside the apartment for any of them. He crept in, doing a quick search of the room he'd come into before calling it safe by his standards. He hooked his weapon in his belt, going to the cupboards in the kitchen to raid.

He opened the doors hesitantly in case they squeaked. Fortunately they didn't, so he opened them fully, gazing at the non-perishables and canned goods. Little food, but still there was some in the apartment.

He slung his backpack off his shoulder, beginning to fill it with the canned goods. He looked back to the door to see if there was anything coming; when there wasn't he returned to filling his knapsack.

His hand reached up for one of the last cans in the cupboard when a soft click was heard behind his head; his hand freezing.

"Touch anything more… and I'll gladly blow your head off." He slowly turned his body to face the barrel of a sniper rifle; wielded by a short red head, who frankly didn't look too amused. "Didn't your parents ever tell you breaking and entering was bad, let alone robbery at the same time?" the red head smirked, still pointing the gun at the blonde's face.

"My parents are dead," the blonde scoffed, standing upright. "Didn't YOUR parents ever tell you it's not nice to point guns in people's faces, un?" He crossed his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently; waiting for this man to lower his weapon.

"I'm obviously not the threat here mister, yeah. I'm a living breathing human that is no where's near dead, or dead and back. So can you please get your damned rifle out of my face?" he growled at the man before him, stroking the top of his crowbar.

The other complied, slowly lowering his weapon to his side; eyeing him suspiciously. He watched as the taller blonde zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Put my food back." he glared at the teen in front of him. "You may be a human and not one of them, but you sure as hell are invading my space, property and rights, if those even still exist in this hell."

"I will if you offer me a safe place to stay the night, hm." the blonde retorted, keeping a firm grip on his bag. The shorter man was about to harshly reply back to the blonde, when they both turned to hear a bucket being kicked; and the low ominous moan of 'them'.

"Shit… they're coming…" The red head hissed, grabbing the blonde's wrist. "Come with me," he snapped, pulling him down the dark halls of the apartment, before ducking into a bedroom. He quietly closed the door, locking the five different locks on the door.

"You just _had_ to break my front door didn't you?" the red head snapped, glaring at the blonde. However, the blonde was distracted by all the medical equipment stored in this one small space. He turned back to the red head, giving him a questioning look.

The red head sighed, "I was a doctor before this whole pandemic broke out." he rubbed his hands through his hair, sitting himself on his bed; the blonde following suit and sitting next to him.

"Doctor?" the blonde questioned again, as if he didn't quite understand the term. "You look too young to be a doctor though, un." he looked at the doctor confused.

"Kid, I'm thirty-five." he chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. The blonde stood, turning back to face the elder male.

"Well, then. I guess this means I have a place to stay for the night, yeah?" he smirked, pulling his hoodie off, but keeping his grey wife beater on. The red head snorted laying down on his bed; holding his rifle close to his chest.

"Deidara, un." the blonde stated, the other rolling over to face him.

"What?"

"That's my name, yeah. Deidara, now this is when you tell me yours." Deidara smiled looking back at the red headed male lying on his bed. The doctor rolled his eyes turning back to his stomach.

"It's Sasori." he grumbled into the pillow, waving his hand around. "Now that we know each other that doesn't mean we can get all friendly. You did break into my home after all."

Deidara frowned, looking around the crowded room. Almost on impulse he walked to the door, pressing his ear against it. He listened quietly to see if they had gotten in. Deidara remembered that he didn't leave the door too open, so hopefully if one of them… or more happened to walk by they wouldn't notice that there was a now slightly ajar door. He continued to listen, but couldn't hear anything. He sighed in relief turning back to look for a place to sleep.

Sasori spoke up once again, lazily. "Sleep anywhere you can find." Sasori was almost half asleep already, until some added weight to the other side of his bed woke him. He turned over glaring at Deidara. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Well you didn't say it was off limits, as I recall, you said 'Sleep anywhere you can find', un." Deidara retorted, laying down; facing the red head, who grumbled something under his breath. "What was that, hm?" Deidara questioned, grinning.

"Just go to sleep brat." he clutched his gun tighter, closing his eyes.

"Heh, what ever you say Sasori, un." the blonde grinned, pulling his crowbar from his belt, and holding it close as he drifted off.

[_06:00 AM Sasori's Apartment, Dead Zone. Dawn]_

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut. There was this annoying thumping and scratching noise and it was keeping him from sleeping. He rolled over a couple times, disturbing the red head from his sleep as well.

"What, what do you want?" Sasori groaned, rubbing his face. He too then heard the scratching and thumping; and it was at the bedroom door. His eyes widened, shaking Deidara hastily, "Deidara, wake up…" he whispered urgently, still looking at his door, beginning to clutch his gun tighter.

"Hmm… what do you want, Sasori? I'm trying to sleep, yeah…" Deidara rolled over looking through foggy eyes at the red head. Sasori shushed him, pointing to the door.

"Shut up brat, they're here…" he whispered again, slowly standing from the bed. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, Deidara doing the same with his hoodie. "This is your fault…"

"My fault?" Deidara whispered back angrily. "How is this MY fault?" he clutched his crowbar with both hands now, both him and Sasori moving towards the door.

"As I recall, YOU broke MY front door, leaving a way for them to get in, idiot!" Sasori whispered, keeping an eye on the door.

"I was hungry!" Deidara glared back at the red head; who had given up on the subject and motioned to the door with his head, mouthing out "ready?". Deidara nodded, readying himself. Sweat trickled down both their foreheads, as Sasori began to undo all the locks on his door.

"Now, I'll open the door… and you hit whatever is there, okay? I don't want to use my ammo and sound draws a big horde… I'll be there to back you up." Sasori lifted his pant leg, revealing a hammer strapped to the inside of his leg.

Deidara dead panned, "A hammer, un?"

"It's all I have for right now," Sasori hissed, undoing the last lock as Deidara switched to his other side, leaning against the wall. The red head pulled the door open, with him behind it… the zombie slowly shuffling in.

Deidara saw his opportunity, striking it over the head; blood splattering on his face and clothes. He quickly leaned back against the wall, then glanced out the door to see if there were anymore of them there. His blue eye spotted one limping through the kitchen.

Sasori bent over, pulling his hammer out; gripping it firmly. He walked around the door, jogging quickly to the wall opposite the kitchen, where he would be unseen. He motioned the blonde to follow, which he did so. Deidara looked around a bit more, seeing that there were actually three of them wandering through the kitchen. Deidara held up three fingers, then pointed to the kitchen.

Sasori nodded, sneaking up behind one of them, and bludgeoning it in the back of the neck. The other two hearing this, turned and began to limp quickly towards the source. Deidara jumped in, hit the first one across the face with his weapon, turning round to stab the other, and finishing it off with a hard hit to the skull.

"Double tap, un." Deidara smirked, blowing invisible smoke off the top of his bloodied crowbar; the two bodies falling to the floor behind him. Sasori raised an amused eyebrow, walking to his door and as quietly as possible trying to shut it.

[_06:48 AM Sasori's Apartment, Dead Zone_]

"I'm s-sorry about your door… un." Deidara fumbled with his spoon, looking nervously at the red head. The elder sighed, telling him it was nothing, and just to eat the breakfast that he'd offered while things were still safe. They ate in silence, inspecting each other over now since they hadn't really gotten a chance to at night.

Deidara was fairly tan, a bright blue eye while the other was covered by a long blonde fringe, and part of his hair was pulled up into a muddled ponytail. He wore his black hoodie, with a pair of dark wash jeans and converse.

Sasori, as Deidara saw, was a tad shorter then he was, pale with deep brown eyes and a fairly feminine appearance. His hair was blood red and messy, and was tangled. He wore a grey T-shirt and tight skinny jeans, and wore Vans sneakers.

Once they finished looking each other over, they peacefully finished their meal; constantly on the look out for them.

"Hey, Sasori, un." the aforementioned male looked up at Deidara, waiting for him to continue. "How much of your medical equipment can you bring with you, without it being a problem?" Deidara picked up his bag, still with Sasori's food in it, standing in front of the red head.

"Why?" Sasori stood, and took both their dishes and placed them in his sink, going back to the blonde.

"Well, you obviously know that your home is no longer safe-"

"Your fault," Sasori interrupted.

"Y-yes, because of me, un. So I think we should… team up you know? Watch out for each other, maybe find some other people that are living. After all, living in this hell without companionship, can drive a man insane, yeah." he gave an almost pleading look to the doctor, who was thinking it over.

"How old are you kid?" Sasori sighed, looking back to the blonde.

"Nineteen, un." a short simple reply.

Sasori huffed, placing a hand on his table. '_He's too young to be doing this alone, I guess I'll stick with the brat. He does have a good point about companionship after all._'

"Fine. Just as long as you don't piss me off and annoy me, then we're fine." Deidara grinned, patting the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Let's go get some of your stuff then we can head out, yeah?" Sasori nodded, heading to a closet and pulling out a knapsack of his own; heading to his bedroom. The blonde lagged behind, spotting another door, he went to it and opened it.

"Wow… un…" His eye wandered over the room; scattered with paintings and drawings of all sorts. He slowly stepped in, admiring all the works. He frowned, noticing they'd been covered in dust in ash, that must have blown in from the many fires and destruction over Toronto.

"Brat?" Deidara whipped around, seeing a stern red head. "Now you're invading my privacy?" Sasori tapped his foot, setting his now full bag down on the ground beside him.

"You were an artist too, un?" the blonde continued to look around in awe, smiling back at the red head. "I used to do graffiti around down town, un. And I was paid to spray paint a mural onto one of the high schools."

"Yeah, well… I haven't painted or drawn in years. Let's get going brat, it's almost eight o'clock." Sasori slung his backpack and rifle onto his shoulders, leaving the blonde behind. Deidara looked back noticing that Sasori was gone. He moved quickly to the kitchen seeing the red headed doctor was waiting for him there.

"Got everything?" Sasori looked to the teen boredly, watching him grasp his bag, and check to make sure he had his crow bar still.

"Yep, un." the graffiti artist grinned, heading to the door with Sasori.

"Well, let's get going then shall we, _partner_?" Sasori smirked, pulling his door open.

* * *

So this is my new fan fiction :D tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated :3


	2. Partners

**Keep Awake**

_Act 1_

"Partners"

* * *

_All I have to do is stay alive. Don't close my eyes or they'll get me. Lose my guard and I'll surely die. Once you're bitten, you'll become a zombie. All I have to do, is keep awake._

[_08:16 Downtown Toronto ; Dead Zone_]

The partners stood on the front step of Sasori's apartment, groaning in frustration. Littering the streets were about fifty to sixty of them. Some gathered in small groups, others drifting off on their own.

"Shit… un." Deidara balled his fist, looking back to Sasori. "It's too bad you don't have a silencer for your rifle, yeah; and a hammer leaves you too open." He and Sasori scanned the buildings; seeing which ones would be best to get to.

"If we're quiet, we could sneak around them without them hearing us. Then we can start raiding places, looking for a better weapon, and extras to have on hand." Sasori lightly went down the stairs away from his apartment, vaulting himself over the railing and landing quietly on the grass.

"Are you crazy, un?" Deidara chased after, whispering just loudly enough for his partner to hear. "They'll see us!" They checked every where as they moved, hiding behind a row of composters.

Sasori sighed, "You obviously haven't noticed then?" the blonde gave him a inquiring look, shaking his head to tell him to go on. "Look," Sasori pointed at a nearby zombie. "They're eyes… they're completely white. They're practically blind, and all their nerves are dead, they can only react to noise and bright light shining in their eyes, since it burns. They try to get rid of it, because it hurts them." Sasori seated himself on the grass, trying not to inhale the scent of rotting food and scraps from the composters.

"Are you sure, yeah?" Deidara seated himself down, keeping his hand close to his weapon; checking around. A bad habit for him, the same as a chain smoker or alcoholic; it needs to be done in order to feel secure.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've tested my theory before, now let's go." Sasori hoisted himself up, walking to the infested street; the blonde following warily behind. "Just stay… quiet… and you'll… be fine…" they both stepped lightly, walking around the dead.

"S-Sasori… un…" Deidara froze, gulping hard as one of them walked dangerously close to him. Too close for his usual comfort. He closed his eyes, trying not to gag from the stench reeking from the corpse's rotting flesh as it limped by.

"Just don't… move… Deidara.." Sasori slowly turned back, trying to keep the blonde calm as it moved past him. He saw the blonde peek by opening his single visible eye, becoming alarmed when the teen began to silently panic.

"What?" Sasori whispered calmly. One thing he'd taught himself, you always stay calm in these situations. Loose your cool and you could end up dead.

"B-behind you… Sasori…" Deidara looked around carefully noticing that it was safe for him to move now that the zombie had moved off further. Sasori on the other hand was in a bad position. He looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing one of them was going to run into him at any moment.

He slid his foot, cautiously stepping out of the way; the cadaver stopping in front of the red head, turning its head to face him. Drool, blood and bile poured out of its rotting mouth, giving a guttural groan at Sasori; his face being splattered with some of the saliva mixture.

Deidara resisted the urge to gag, holding his stomach as he looked at his friend covered in its contents. "Sasori, I thought you said they couldn't see!" the blonde whispered, not moving a muscle.

Said red head moved his eyes to look at the blonde, "They can't brat… it must have heard me move…" he brought his attention back to the zombie that was still staring at him, placing his hand onto the strap going across his chest that connected to his rifle. "D-Deidara, just check to see if others are coming…" he whispered, staying focused on the carcass.

Deidara did as told; doing a quick shoulder check. "There's none coming, un.." he took a step forward towards Sasori, seeing if he could somehow help.

"Don't… move… brat." Sasori hissed, staring at the ugly thing in front of him. A block down the street, a flock of birds took off, causing disturbance in the silence, drawing the attention of them towards it. Sasori sighed in relief, tip toeing over to the blonde. The two broke out in a fit of quiet relieved laughter, watching as some of them moved towards the birds.

"Okay, let's go, un." Deidara turned around running faintly to another complex; Sasori behind him.

[_09:04 AM Complex ; Dead Zone_]

"Did you find anything Sasori?" Deidara rummaged through closets and cupboards, looking for any sort of weapons or food; ANYTHING.

"Not yet…" the red head replied from another room, the sound of things being moved around and searched through quietly echoing through the building. Deidara backed out of the closet he was in, going to find Sasori.

"I'm going down to the garage built onto the side of this apartment, un." Sasori nodded, continuing his search.

The artist went down the stairs, opening the door to the garage carefully. He didn't see or hear anything zombie like; so he felt around the wall finding a light switch.

'_Please work, un..'_ he flicked the switch up, the lights blinking and coming to life. Deidara thanked the gods, going into the garage.

Since the outbreak started four days previous, there were waves of blackouts. The last he heard from the news stations was the second day of the end of the world; two days before. Water hadn't been working the whole time, so both he and Sasori were sweaty and dirty. Fires had raged through the province continual ash falling from the sky like grey snow.

Both had now seen their fair share of people being eaten alive; bitten and turning. Both had had to sacrifice their sanity. Both had killed… to survive. Of course, Sasori was the first person he'd ran into in a while that hadn't been bitten or turning. So that he was thankful for.

Deidara smirked, looking at all the new weapons he could bring with him. A nail gun with a pressurised air tank, wrenches, screw drivers, knives, circular saw blades of all sorts, an axe and his personal favorite… a chainsaw. He began gathering the smaller items, and stashing them in his bag.

"AHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME, AHHHH!" Deidara looked up quickly as the shrill scream pierced the air. He jogged over to the window in the garage door; looking out. He frowned, watching a helpless woman struggle against three of them, which was quickly becoming a small horde.

"NO! STOP!" she continued to cry out, her arm sticking up; grasping at the air as she was eaten alive. Sure the blonde felt bad for her, but there was nothing he could do. Once she was bitten she was done for; so there was no point in trying to help her. He walked back to his bag, grabbing some extra nails for the nail gun before picking up the chainsaw and axe and heading back up to the complex Sasori was in.

"Hey, Sasori… I found some weapons, yeah." the red head looked up, spotting an axe and chainsaw in the blonde's grip; he smirked standing up and taking the axe. He spun it in his grip a couple times, grinning. "I take it you like it?" Deidara smiled at the red head coyly, watching him like he was a kid in a candy store.

"Oh yes, I do Deidara. By the way, I found some Aspirin and Tylenol in the bathroom, and in the cupboards a bit of food that hadn't spoiled." He chucked the food to Deidara, placing the two pill bottles in his bag.

"Good, un. I also have circular saw blades, screwdrivers, knives, a couple wrenches… and.." he beamed, pulling the nail gun out and showing it to Sasori.

"What were these people? Carpenters?" Sasori nodded, thinking it well enough for this loot. "We need to continue looking, maybe we'll find some more people." they grabbed their things and headed back out.

[_14:05 PM Dead Zone_]

"Oh… my god…un…"

"Well… here's our people…"

Deidara and Sasori stared around them. There were a lot more people that were still living then they'd expected; but unfortunately for them, most had become horde bait for others to escape. Small fires still burned, and the damage to the whole section of the city they were at was… extensive. They panned the city, the blonde flinching as he saw one of them ripping a man's throat out, blood squirting and dripping everywhere. He felt pressure on his shoulder, turning to look at Sasori's hand which had squeezed his shoulder for reassurance as the red head continued to stare ahead.

"Shall we avoid this brat?" the blonde nodded, looking at the new zombies standing up. He sighed, scratching his head.

"If we're going to use that chainsaw, we need to go to a gas station, un. It didn't have very much gas left in it and hopefully the pumps still work." He groaned, putting his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun. He scanned the horizon, looking for a gas station. He looked up and down the multiple rows of deserted buildings, one in particular catching his eye.

"But first…hm," Deidara smirked, "We have a little stop to make, yeah." The blonde took off, quietly running down the steep street. The red head was curious as he too began to jog down the hill.

'_Stop where?'_

"Brat wait up!" The red head panted as he caught up to the blonde. They were hiding in the shadows, Deidara still smirking broadly. "What's so funny?" the doctor huffed, glaring at Deidara, who continued to smile.

"Nothing, un~" Deidara checked around, shuffling through the streets and between them. Sasori followed suit, having his axe ready. He kicked his heel, loosing his footing and tripped into one of them; sending them both to the ground.

"Shit…" Sasori stared into the eyes, knowing it couldn't see him. Sasori forced the axe handle down onto the carcass's throat as it tried to bite him. Others began to shuffle over at the commotion.

"You coming Saso-" Deidara checked back to see where the blonde was, catching a glimpse of a horde quickly surrounding him. "Damn it, un!" Deidara ran over towards Sasori to aid him, grabbing the pull cord to the chainsaw; starting the machine.

"DEIDARA! THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" Sasori yelled to the blonde when he started the chainsaw, straddling the zombie he swung the axe blade swiftly into its face, blood smearing across his body.

"YEAH BUT IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT, UN!" The blonde laughed, bringing the motorized blade across three of their chests; painting himself in blood and guts. He panted, looking around to see that more of them were coming. He looked again in another direction, seeing that Sasori was fighting off two more zombies.

"COME ON SASORI, UN!" Deidara waited long enough to watch Sasori finish off the last one; decapitating it. He rose an eyebrow when the red head came over; who was smiling.

"What?" he smirked, looking behind him made his expression drop. "Deidara…" said male also turned around, frowning. A large host of them were headed their way; fast. Their deep groans and moans filling the streets as the group ran towards the two. "RUN!" the pair took off after Sasori's command, sprinting down the street.

Buildings whizzed by; the blonde taking a second glance at the place he'd wanted to stop, quickly stopping himself to duck to the side of the building, pulling his partner with him.

"Why are we here Deidara? This is a Honda dealership, these cars and bikes don't have any gas in them!" Sasori continued to let the blonde pull him until they came out back of the building; Deidara grinning.

"The ones on display don't my man, but the ones for test drives _always_ have gas in them, yeah." Deidara quickly searched around, spotting a bike which to his delight had keys in the ignition. "Oh thank god," he ran over to the bike, finding two helmets sitting beside it. He slipped one on after pulling his hair out, holding the other out to Sasori.

"You know, this seems too much like a movie," Sasori chuckled, grabbing the helmet; putting it on and seating himself behind Deidara, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Ready, un?" Deidara looked back, the tinted visor blocking his eyes. He started the engine, revving it a few times; taking off quickly towards another gas station in another part of the city.

[_16:22 PM, Local Toronto gas station ; Dead Zone ; Sundown_]

Sasori sighed, pacing around the gas station parking lot while Deidara filled up the bike and chainsaw with fuel. The low murmur of gas flowing through the tube and soft hiss as it filled the tanks, resonant as the sun began to set.

"You know Sasori, I've always wanted a Honda Fireblade1, un." Deidara smiled to himself, which was unseen to the red head. He looked around quickly hoping they hadn't found the pair. Both were panting heavily. Scared; it's something you had to be out here. Even if you don't admit it, fear sinks down to the core and rots the flesh. They didn't want to be alone, they wanted others to be safe as well. Deep down, not even the meanest person… wants to die alone.

"Hm.. Of course brat. Now are you almost finished?" Sasori walked up to Deidara, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you always call me 'brat' un? I have a name." Deidara hissed, finishing up at the pump and replacing the nozzle.

"I know, and I use it when necessary." Sasori smirked, letting go of his shoulder. "I'm going to go see if there's anything we can use in the store." he waved his hand back at Deidara, walking up to the doors. They were automatic, and at this time they should work. He stood in front of them; the two glass doors not budging. He resorted to pushing on them; to his disappointment they wouldn't budge.

"Here, un." Deidara held out his crowbar to the doctor, receiving a glare.

"We can't use that, the sound will draw them in, idiot."

"I'm sure we can…" Deidara swung the crowbar at the door, the glass shattering "…manage, un!" He poked at more of the glass, making a hole big enough for the shorter man to get through.

"Huh, no alarm…" Sasori crouched in, looking around the store. He spotted some things that were essential; a flashlight, batteries, food and most likely, cash in the register.

He wandered down each aisle, only picking up things he needed. His brown eyes glinted mischievously when they spotted something that interested him. Down at the end of the aisle, were a few smooth wooden baseball bats. He strode down to the end, picking up one of the bats and swinging it through the air a couple times.

"Mm.. Sassy likes, un?" the red head jumped, spinning round slightly red, then began to glare at the blonde.

"Yes, I do like; and did you just flirt with.. No _at_ me?" Sasori's eyebrow raised, watching the blonde circle him.

"I may have, un." the red head smirked. "And I may not have, un. Depends on how you take it." his face fell into a frown, after he realised he'd been set up for that. Deidara smirked back as he watched his elder's reactions.

"You set me up, brat." Sasori pouted, smacking the blonde over the head.

"No, you set yourself up, yeah. You did just answer a question for me though. You are gay, no?" Deidara rubbed his head, still looking at the red head playfully.

"Not entirely, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get us some cash from that register." Sasori walked towards the front of the store, Deidara chasing after.

"I thought you didn't want to make a noise, hm?" Deidara watched as the shorter man climbed the counter, holding the bat above his head.

"Well, I guess I'll have to won't I brat?" Sasori grinned, bringing the bat down hard onto the register, denting it so the cash tray popped out with a small 'ding', to which they both laughed at. "Hold out your bag, brat." Sasori grabbed some of the cash, stuffing it into Deidara's already full bag.

"Sasori, we need to hurry, I think I see them coming, un. It's night time, and they're coming un. This isn't safe! " Deidara said, panic rising within him, but no doubt, a mass was moving their way. Deidara tugged on what material he could of Sasori's skinnies, drawing the doctor's attention to the outside.

"Fine," he grabbed the rest of the cash and stuffed it into his bag; hopping off the counter. They left the store, Deidara picking up his helmet and slipping it on, Sasori mimicking these actions. They hopped on the bike quickly the horde starting to surround the station.

Sasori picked up the chainsaw in his free hand, waiting for Deidara to start the bike; sweat dampening his skin. He quickly tapped on Deidara's arm, watching as the horde began to crowd around them.

"Deidara… we need to go… like NOW."

"I'm trying Sasori, un! The bike won't start!" the blonde turned the key in the ignition a few more times.

"What do you mean it won't start! This is a brand new bike!" Sasori growled, having his bat ready.

"I don't know why it won't start, hm!" Deidara hissed back, continuing to turn the key. Sasori dismounted the bike, walking up to a zombie; landing a swift blow to its face, trying to stall time as Deidara tried to bring the engine to life. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Un!" Deidara cursed, repeating his actions again; distracting him from the impending danger behind him.

"Deidara! Watch it!" the bloodied red head ran over, trying to get to it before it got to Deidara; the blonde turning around, and freezing as the zombie stopped in its tracks… its damaged and rotting corpse falling limp onto the bike; the echoing of a gun shot piercing the air.

"Haha bitches! That's what I'm talking about! Head shot mother fuckers!" A sliver haired man approached the scene from the darkness, a gun in each hand, and a metal rod hanging from a chain clipped to his pants glinting in the light emitted from the pumps.


	3. Killer

**Keep Awake**

_Act 2_

"Killer"

* * *

[_17:02PM Local Toronto Gas Station; Night_]

The silver haired man continued into the large horde, taking down multiples as he emptied his magazines; gunfire and the man's laughter echoing between the buildings.

Sasori leaned over to Deidara, removing his helmet "I don't think I could have imagined someone enjoying this more then you were…" he swung the bat up behind him, cracking a few of the zombie's ribs that had walked up behind the pair.

The pair watched the man take on the horde single handed, "Me either…un…" Deidara removed his helmet also, watching corpses falling to the ground left and right. By the time the horde had been completely slaughtered, the man was soaked in blood; from his silver hair, unbuttoned white dress shirt, down to his boots.

The red head and blonde gawked at the stranger, as he walked towards them. Deidara taking a glance at his bike, noticing it smeared in zombie blood.

"Yo," the silver haired man greeted the duo; receiving a look over by the red head and a glare from Deidara.

"You got blood on my bike, un!" the graffiti artist scowled, wincing when Sasori jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"I also saved your fuckin' ass blondie." the man retorted, looking back to Sasori.

"Excuse my friend, I'm Sasori, the brat's Deidara-" Deidara smacked Sasori over the head at being called by his pet name again. "-and who may you be?" Sasori finished his sentence, holding out his hand to the other man.

The other male slung the straps to his weapons over his chest, wiping his bloodied hand off on a clean patch of his jeans; before grasping Sasori's and shaking it. "Hidan," he looked back to Deidara, scowling, "I take it you were having problems with that?" he motioned to the bike.

"Yeah, it won't start, un." Deidara folded his arms across his chest, seeing a small blood coated pendant dangling around his neck. "What's that?" he pointed to Hidan's pendant; the man grasping it.

"It's just apart of my fucking religion is all." he stepped up to the bike, inspecting it. He smirked and chuckled, twisting the gas cover on tighter; before starting the bike. Sasori and Deidara looked at him wide eyed, listening to the engine purr from behind them.

"H-how'd you do that, un?" Deidara eyed Hidan suspiciously, mounting his new bike; Sasori copying the actions.

"Well, seeing as you are a fucking blonde," he received a glare "…You wouldn't have any idea that the newer bikes won't start unless the gas cap," he motioned to the newly tightened cap, "is on all the way, idiot."

"You pri-" Sasori slapped his hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Hidan, since you seem to be healthy and you're very well educated in… killing zombies… would you like to join us? We're searching for other survivors." He slipped his helmet back on, picking up the chainsaw from the ground.

"Fine, as long as blondie over there doesn't piss me off." Hidan smirked, beginning to walk off; Sasori smirking from behind his visor.

"Ass hole, un!" Deidara drove off, going a bit faster then Hidan's walking speed.

[_19:55PM City Streets ; Dead Zone ; Night_]

Sasori turned back to face Hidan, lifting his visor. "We need to find somewhere safe to sleep and recuperate , do you know of anywhere?" he turned back, his arm tired from holding onto the chainsaw for so long, and the baseball bat continually knocking into his helmet from its place sticking out of his bag was giving him a headache. Deidara continually ducked and weaved the bike between cars that had stopped in the middle of the road; some of the few signs that life had once existed.

"Hell, one of my old stores should be safe, I've practically cleared a wide area of most of them messed up freaks, so it should be fine." Hidan placed one hand in his pocket, the other reaching for the chainsaw. "You want me to carry this for a bit?" Hidan tripped; almost walking into the bike, Deidara having done a quick stop in front of him. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" He balled his fist, frustration building inside of him.

"Oh really, un?" Sasori and Hidan gave the blonde a confused look. Sasori speaking up.

"Oh really what, brat?" Deidara pointed ahead, silhouettes of some of them pouring from a building, dressed in what they could see were suits and business attire, which had been torn and bloodied.

"Oh HELL no, I just killed a load of these bitches yesterday. Jashin damn it." Hidan continued to grumble, setting the chainsaw down; walking up to the horde, drawing out the long metal pole that had been clipped to his pants, barrelling into the group with one last battle cry before they started falling, the thick scent of blood in the air.

Sasori and Deidara sighed, driving over on the bike, Deidara dropped the red head off so he could join in the small battle. The blonde looked around, not very many of these hard working business zombies, he estimated about twenty, nothing Sasori and Hidan couldn't do without him; but just in case he had turned around to go pick up the chainsaw that the silver haired Jashinist had so ignorantly left behind.

His attention was torn away from the sound of small running foot steps from behind him, when he turned around the only sight he saw was of Hidan and Sasori massacring them; until he heard it again, he turned his head in the direction he heard it from; seeing a small school uniform coat tail flapping as the person ducked into a nearby toy store.

"Hmm..?" he dismounted his bike, walking between the cars noticing a dead man with an arm missing sitting in one of the open vehicles; and he being the cautious teen he was, gripped his crowbar, stabbing the body in the head; comforting himself to know that this man could no longer become a zombie. He returned to his prior thoughts, heading over to the toy store.

"Hey! Where are you going brat?" the doctor noticed the teen wandering off as he swung the bat into the zombies body, "This isn't the time to go to Toys R' Us brat!" his voice drowned out of Deidara's ears as he walked into the toy store. He gazed around the dark room, seeing a figure move quickly behind the counter. He opened his bag, fiddling around for one of the flashlights Sasori had taken from the gas station; turning the torch on and illuminating a section of the store.

"H-hello, un?" he began to walk up to the counter, stepping over broken toys, glass and wood shining the light behind the counter. "Oh my god…" the blonde felt his heart wrench, sitting in a little ball behind the counter was an elementary student; a girl of probably only six. She was covered in blood, her clothes torn and a large portion of her ankle had been bitten. She was clammy, her skin a dark grey color as she began to turn to one of them. He looked into her eyes; blood shot and weeping, the cuts around her face pussing and oozing a yellow colored infection. He went over to the girl, his eyes beginning to water; the small girl lashing out at him trying to bite him.

"Brat?" two pairs of foot steps were heard entering the building, glass cracking under their feet. Deidara didn't answer, he just sat in front of her as a single tear ran down his face. Her sight was sad, and how she'd ever survived this long was beyond him. He brushed the tear away, standing up from behind the counter.

"I'm here Sasori… Hidan… yeah…" the aforementioned males looked over, before striding over to the blonde.

"What are you doing in here brat?" Sasori looked at his face, before his own twisted in confusion at seeing the blonde so sad.

"What the hell's wrong blondie?" Hidan stepped over, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, whereas Deidara pointed the flashlight at the small girl; who winced at the bright light. Sasori and Hidan recoiled at first, now knowing why the blonde was so sad. They both saw the large part of her ankle missing from the bite.

Sasori sighed, rubbing his forehead of sweat, "Deidara, you know that we have to kill her. She's been bitten, and you know she probably wouldn't want to become like them." Deidara nodded his head, looking at the girl as she began to twist and contort; her eyes rolling into the back of her head, a shrill scream escaping her lips.

"Someone has to do it now!" Hidan gripped his metal pole, beginning to walk up to the girl to put her at rest; Deidara stopping him with his arm, holding up his crowbar.

"I'll do it, un…" he walked up to her, "I found her… so I'll help her, yeah…" the two older males nodded their heads.

"We'll leave you then," Sasori and Hidan walked out of the store, waiting for Deidara to put her out of her misery.

Once the others were gone, Deidara looked to the girl; who was becoming more and more zombie like by the minute. "I'm sorry, un." the blonde brought his crowbar up, swinging it hard into her face and killing her; blood squirting onto Deidara's face and hands.

Sasori and Hidan heard the impact, knowing it was done; not a minute later was the red head tackled by a crying blonde. Sasori huffed, looking up to the sliver haired man, stroking Deidara's sullied tresses in a means to comfort him while he cried.

The world as it is for them now… is tough.

[_22:57PM Hidan's Outlet; Dead Zone_]

After an hour and half's drive going at Hidan's walking pace; the trio had reached one of Hidan's stores. What they hadn't expected is that it was loaded with weapons of all sorts. Hanging from the wall, neatly placed in glass cases and other means of storage. Hidan explained to the pair that he was a weapons dealer from behind the shadows; and had only four stores located within Toronto.

They sat eating, a small fire they'd started illuminating the room, since they were without power. Deidara was taking the longest to eat, replaying the last moment of the girl's life in his head, until it started to drive him crazy. Sasori took notice of this, ignoring Hidan as he scarfed down what bit of food he'd had left.

"Brat, it'll be fine." the red head tried to comfort the blonde; Deidara turning away and laying down. He sighed, crawling over to the blonde and sitting behind him.

"I wonder just how many people… are still alive, un…" Deidara murmured, resting his head on his hand; trying to keep it off the hard surface of the wood floor. He rolled over, facing Sasori with blood shot eyes. Sasori looked at him concerned, pulling his bag over to him and fetching some eye drops. He pulled the blonde closer, and rested his head in his lap; Hidan observing the scene quietly as he threw away the tin that his food had been in and making sure the fire didn't become out of control.

Deidara's blue eyes were tired, he blinked a couple times; staring up at the elder red head. He sat quietly as Sasori held his right eye open, letting a few cold drops of liquid spread through his eye; giving the same treatment to his left eye after brushing the hair away.

"I hope the power comes the fuck on soon. I'm fuckin filthy… I want a shower damn it!" Hidan interrupted the silence, Sasori rolling his eyes making Deidara smile lightly.

"I'm sure there are many other people out there that are alive, Deidara…" Sasori reassured the blonde, moving him off of his lap. "Just get some sleep," He turned to Hidan who had disappeared, coming back with three sleeping bags and some ash covered pillows. He dusted them off and handed them to the red head.

"I stored these here when the damn pandemic broke out," Hidan murmured, looking a bit childish as he pouted.

"Hidan," the silver haired man looked back at Sasori, "You mentioned about a shower?"

"Yeah, I have a full bathroom in the fuckin back with a shower. I'd stay here sometimes when I'd try to escape from my damn nagging subordinates." Hidan mentioned, grabbing a new magazine and loading them into his weapons, with a snap. Sasori placed his axe beside him, and took off his sniper rifle; handing it to Hidan who went off in search of the correct bullets so he'd have them when needed.

He took this time alone to look at the blonde. He looked so depressed, but who could blame him. He unrolled the two sleeping bags, unzipping one and telling Deidara to get in; the blonde unresponsive.

"Brat," Sasori brought his hand over about to shake the blonde, noticing he was asleep. He sighed standing up and rolling the blonde into the sleeping bag, before zippering it and placing a pillow under his head.

[_07:07AM Dead Zone; Fifth Day Alive_]

Sasori cracked his eyes open, hearing the sound of water from the back of the store. His vision was blurry, sitting up he looked around, spotting Deidara asleep next to him still. He stretched and yawned, turning around when he heard footsteps behind him, grabbing his axe on instinct.

"Woah, fuck man… put that thing away, it's me," Hidan raised his hands, calming the newly awakened red head. Water dripped from his clean hair and a white towel was wrapped around his waist. Water, something Sasori hadn't seen in five days and he missed it so much.

The silver haired man saw him eyeing him, realising what he wanted, "O-oh yeah, the power came back on this morning, so I took the time to have a shower. You can have one too if you wa-" Sasori scrambled out of his sleeping bag, running to the back; the door slamming behind him startling Deidara out of his slumber.

"Hmm… un?" he looked around groggily, forcing himself up and looking at a now clean Hidan. "You're clean… un…" Deidara stated, puzzled. Hidan smirked at him, tapping him on the head.

"Of fucking course blondie, the power is on right now, so me and doctor are using it to it's advantages." He walked away, finding his soiled clothes and putting them in a heap. Deidara got up, looking down at himself, stained in the little girl's blood, and the blood of many others. It was funny to him… why he never cared before whether he was covered in their blood. He shivered, remembering how the crowbar he'd used to end her life had sunk deep into her skull, blood oozing out. He sat down, not wanting to move from the spot; he just kept thinking of how he'd ended her life… over and over. Time passing by, the red head came out wrapped in a towel also, clean and smelling fresh.

"Okay brat, now that you're up it's time for your shower." Sasori stated, throwing his clothes with Hidan's. He walked off, finding Hidan still in his towel, chatting with him on how they should wash their clothes in the tub after Deidara was finished cleaning. He came back, finding the blonde still sitting against the wall, eyes blank. "Brat, move." Sasori growled at Deidara. No response. He tried again, getting frustrated. Deidara continued to be unresponsive, even when the shorter red head picked him up and carried him to the bathroom setting him on the floor before running the water and filling the tub.

He turned his attention back to the graffiti artist, who still stared blankly ahead; breathing slow and calm. Sasori rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt and pants off; and continuing with the rest until he was nude. The doctor returned to the taps once the tub was full, stopping the flow. He picked Deidara up, and set him in the warm water; blood tarnishing the once clear water. Sasori grumbled, grabbing a nearby wash cloth and wiping the blonde's torso down.

"If you're even paying attention brat, this is a one time deal. Remember I told you not to annoy me and piss me off." he drained the dirty water, beginning to fill the tub again. Grasping the shower head, he turned it on soaking the blonde's hair before squeezing some shampoo into it, cleaning his tresses of the grease, dirt and blood.

"I killed her Sasori…" Deidara spoke softly, eyes watering up again. "I killed a little girl…" Sasori stopped, sighing.

"Deidara, you had to. Do you think she would have wanted to live that way?" he continued to scrub Deidara's head, wiping away soap that had strayed near his eyes. He stayed silent, Deidara shaking his head.

Neither of them had killed anyone before this had started; Sasori was unsure of Hidan… he always seemed shady to him. Either way, they all lead normal lives five days previous. Sasori went to work, Deidara spent time around the city, and Hidan had his business. Sasori grabbed the shower head again, rinsing the blonde's hair out.

"We have to make sure… that no one gets hurt again, un…" Deidara looked up at Sasori; the man's brown eyes reflecting barely any emotion. Sasori handed Deidara a towel, and left the bathroom telling him that they could try to save as many as they could.

"I killed her…"


	4. Broken Saviour

**Keep Awake**

_Act 3_

"Broken Saviour"

* * *

[0_8:16 AM ; Hidan's Outlet_]

Deidara left the bathroom, feeling a bit better now that he was clean; if only they could have had some decent food he may have been able to get the dull ache in his stomach to subside for a bit. He shivered, taking his dirtied clothes to where Hidan and Sasori had left theirs to be washed.

He pulled the plush white towel up around his waist better, finding the aforementioned pair sitting at a small table in the back cleaning their weapons.

"We have to get moving soon brat…" Sasori occupied himself with cleaning his rifle, while speaking to the blonde.

"Why, un?" Deidara yanked on the towel again, keeping it up.

"Hidan said that while I was bathing you," Sasori stopped his actions to glare at the blonde before continuing, "that things are getting dangerous here, and that we have to move to a different outlet of his, or find better shelter."

Deidara gazed over to Hidan, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah what he said. They were scratching at the door, and trying to break the windows. So I had to turn off all the lights near the front of the place until they'd gone off." Hidan snapped a compartment of his gun back in place, moving to another section to clean it. "It's not safe here anymore, they seem to be getting intelligent."

Deidara nodded his head, pulling up a chair next to the red head; laying his face into his arms crossed in front of him, breathing heavily. He jumped a second later; Hidan tightly taping a flashlight to the barrel of one of his guns.

"Hey… Sasori.." Deidara rested his head once again; talking down into the table, his voice muffled from his arms.

"What brat?" a pair of brown eyes flickered over to Deidara, going back to the fire arm he was reloading

"Our clothes need to be washed… un…" Deidara mumbled, jumping a little when a hand slammed on the table; Sasori's chair being pushed back forcefully before sitting his rifle down on the surface.

"You are one whiny brat, Deidara. I thought I told you not to piss me off." Sasori hissed, glaring at Deidara; who shrank back at the doctor's outburst. "If you want your clothes cleaned, then do them your damn self!" Sasori turned his head when Hidan stood, grabbing his arm a bit to try and calm the red head.

"Hey, Sasori… I'll do it alright? Then we can all get out of here." Hidan lowered his head to look Sasori in the eyes, to get his permission.

"Fine…" Sasori snapped, putting his rifle back together and slinging it back over his chest; leaving into the next room near the front of the store. The blonde sighed at his dismissal.

[_09:03 AM Leaving_]

"Ah, clean fuckin' clothes~" Hidan sighed happily, rubbing his hands over every inch of his cleaned clothes, stopping as he noticed the tension between the ginger* and blonde. "Hey you two knock it off, alright?" the pair glared at him, "Yeah I know you two don't always agree cause blondie's annoying, and the doc is a tightwad, but if you want to live put your damn disagreements to the side until we're safe again." he spoke to both of them, each not looking too happy about being insulted in the same sentence; but begrudgingly dropped their sour moods to survive.

"Alright un, shall we depart?" Deidara asked, crouching in front of the door. He turned the soot covered knob, cracking it open to peer out to the dark morning streets. As the blonde expected, they were everywhere; but if they were quiet enough they could and probably would sneak through them.

"So where is your nearest store, un?" Deidara stuck his foot out the door, carefully sliding against the outside wall of the building. He motioned to Hidan and Sasori, sliding along the wall until he rounded a corner; waiting for the others to catch up. He panted a little bit, a sore ache burning in his knees from crouching.

"On the other fucking side of town, sadly…" Deidara jumped holding his hand to his chest, Hidan giving him an odd look; realising he scared the teen. "Sorry Dei," he leaned his back against the wall; gun resting on his hip.

"We need to formulate a plan, of how we can get by all of these zombies and quickly to the other side of town," Sasori held his chin, looking back into the light. '_It's true they are getting stronger… the sun isn't bothering them as much and they seem to be able to think of their own free will to a certain degree…'_ He continued his gaze, seeing a larger zombie run up to another; sinking what was left of its mouth deep into the shoulder of another one of them; Sasori's nose crinkling in disgust.

"Guys," he waved his hand behind him, observing the cannibalistic zombies, "They're becoming cannibalistic, and some of them are learning to run and frankly quite fast. They're aggressive…" Sasori's thoughts trailed off, spotting a subway. "I know this isn't the smartest idea, but there's a subway right there."

"Yeah, un… it'd be faster of getting towards the other side of town-"

"But we don't know what's down there." Hidan finished. The trio looked between each other, nodding and setting off at a crouched run towards the subway tunnel. Gravel and glass crunched under their feet, ducking between cars and debris to make their way carefully and unnoticed to the subway.

They sat on a low stair just above the platform to the subway tunnel. It was dark and silent except for the soft sound of dripping water heard from the tunnel. Hidan turned the flashlight strapped to his gun on, flashing the bright light into the area; illuminating the tiles, fountain, tracks and bathrooms; but none of them.

"Huh…" Hidan whispered, shining the light in every corner. "It's deserted…" he whispered again, taking a step forward; the others following.

"Or at least deserted here." Sasori added, standing up and walking onto the platform; The blonde and silver haired man following suit. "Shine down there Hidan." Sasori pointed down the tunnel, nothing but dirt and tracks and the walls around it.

"Hey, guys un. I think I found the map." Hidan turned around, shining the light over to Deidara who was feeling along the wall. Once he seemed to have found the map he patted against it, waiting for Hidan and Sasori. "Shine the light up here Hidan, yeah." Deidara squinted, spotting the little red dot stating 'You Are Here' and looking for uptown.

"Five and a half kilometres to get to the uptown station." Sasori mused, tracing the route to uptown on the map with his index finger, "So if we don't run into complications that should take us anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half to walk." the ginger continued.

"Alright then, since we have such a long trip ahead; let's get fuckin' moving, shall we?" Hidan stepped forward, proudly heading towards the tracks; Sasori following.

"Uh guys…" Deidara laughed nervously.

"What is it brat?" Sasori turned back, unamused.

"Well I really have to piss, and since there's a bathroom right there, you know, heh," the artist rubbed the back of his head. Hidan tried to stifle his laughter as Sasori groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Why didn't you use the bathroom this morning, Deidara?" he asked grumpily.

"I didn't have to go then, un!" Deidara shot back, tapping his foot; trying to hold his urged bladder a little longer.

"Well you still should have tried to go!" the doctor hissed.

"I can't help when my bladder decides it wants to go! And if doesn't want to go, then I won't make it, but right now, I have to go really bad, yeah; so if you two gentlemen will excuse me." Deidara turned round heading into the bathroom with his crowbar held up going in and checking the stalls.

Sasori however sat against the wall, with Hidan joining him a second later.

"Jesus Christ, it's like taking care of a child." Sasori huffed, leaning his head back against the cool tiles.

"Well, he is still a damn child Sasori," Hidan said, throwing his arm around Sasori's neck and pulling him into his chest, giving him a noogie; much against Sasori's protests.

"Everyone still has their inner child Sasori. Even you do." Hidan smirked, releasing the red head, whose hair was messier then ever. He sat their combing his hair out, as Deidara came out, going to the fountain.

"Please work, un." Deidara pressed his hip against the button, a small stream of water leaking out, enough to wash his hands with.

"At least you're hygienic." Sasori mumbled, standing up. The trio hopped down into the subway tunnel, Hidan lighting the way.

[_9:45 AM Subway Tunnel; 1 Km to Uptown_]

"Funny, how we've only run into a few of them, un." Deidara shook his head, his back and shoulders aching from the heavy bag he always carried. Sasori too was feeling the pain, his knee cracking from the strain.

"Great, if I survive this, I'll just develop arthritis." Sasori groaned, rubbing his sore leg. "Let's rest a bit guys." he suggested, sitting down by the side of the tunnel.

"Come on Sasori, yeah. Look, there's the subway up there." the aforementioned doctor's gaze followed the blonde's finger, and indeed the subway was stopped up ahead about half a kilometre.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Sasori was anxious; he had a very bad feeling about that subway car ahead.

"Oh shut up you damn pansy." Hidan grumbled, lowering his gun and the light along with it, so that only a small spot of dirt was lit.

"I'll carry you then Sasori, yeah." Deidara began to slip his bag off, "Here Hidan, carry this would ya, un?" Sasori's eyes widened as the blonde bent down back to in front of him, stuttering out a refusal.

"Oh just get on my back already. I don't want to be in this tunnel any longer, yeah. You know how much I hate the dark. Besides, there probably isn't anything on that train, because there is nothing in this tunnel." Deidara sighed, the one thing he would tell himself repeating through his mind as he waited for the stubborn elder to get on his back. '_All I have to do is stay alive. Don't close my eyes or they'll get me. Lose my guard and I'll surely die. Once you're bitten, you'll become a zombie. All I have to do, is keep awake.'_

"I'm quite capable." Sasori huffed, Deidara turning around and grabbing his wrists.

"I don't care if you're 'capable' doctor, but I'm getting very unhappy about being here any longer and if you don't get on my back willingly, then I will somehow tie you to my back. Got it, yeah?" Deidara hissed, turning back around as Sasori slipped his legs over the younger's hips, followed by his slim arms around his neck. "Good. Now suck it up." Deidara grumbled, standing and walking to Hidan who was laughing hysterically at the sour look on Sasori's face.

"Shut it…" Sasori hissed, glaring daggers; making the man he'd directed his words at quickly stop his laughter.

Sasori continued to look ahead at the subway train which grew closer. The gentle bouncing of Deidara's steps causing his eyes to become heavy; the train slowly disappearing. He let out a contented and tired grumble, snuggling his face into the crook of Deidara's neck.

"Sasori, yeah?" the blonde looked out the corner of his eye towards the sleeping man, sighing; letting a small smile curve his lips.

"Awh, how cute blondie. You got yourself a nice catch." Hidan smirked, ruffling the back of Deidara's hair.

"Shut up. Besides he's like…" he paused, mouthing out the numbers as he counted and using his fingers to keep track. "…thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty- he's sixteen years older than me, un." Deidara continued ahead, saddened by the age difference. Sasori was a good companion to him, and kept his spirits high, but with the way Hidan spoke moments earlier, it made him think.

Deidara carefully shifted Sasori's body around as the came up to the back train cart. "Hey, Sasori, yeah." the red head grumbled in response, burying his face further into Deidara's neck. "Come on, Sasori. We're at the train, your nap is over now, un." he gently shook Sasori on his back, nudging him gently with his elbow that supported his legs.

"What.." Sasori groaned, as Deidara carefully slid him off his back, making sure he was awake enough to be on his own two feet. "How long was I asleep for?" he rubbed his eyes, a small yawn parting his lips.

"About ten minutes." Hidan answered, shining the light into the window at the back of the train, dead and rotting bodies on the seats and floor. "Guess even the zombies have standards on what they eat." Hidan mumbled, pulling the door open. "Ah fuck!" He stepped back covering his nose, the putrid smell of rotting flesh invading his sensory. "It's like it's been weeks since they fuckin keeled over!" Hidan glared at the inside of the cart, stepping back when Sasori moved forward.

"Hmm… I think I may have something.." He plopped his bag down on the small deck, looking through it and pulling out three medical masks. "They may not be much, but it'll help if there is any airborne microbes." he spoke, slipping the mask over his face, handing Hidan and Deidara each a mask.

Deidara slipped in first, pulling in a reluctant Hidan afterwards. Deidara held back a gag at the smell, pushing the Jashinist ahead of him since he had the light source. The door slid shut behind them; Sasori walking up beside Deidara.

"You," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear huskily, making a deep red blush come over his face when Sasori's smaller hand was placed on the small of his back.

"Y-yes Sasori?" he replied, hoping the elder didn't hear his stutter.

"I won't be letting you carry me anymore." He whispered again, a bit harsher this time. "Just because I'm short in stature doesn't mean I need help." he hissed, Deidara swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat.

"Won't happen again, Sasori, yeah." He confirmed.

"Oi, you two, hurry the hell up, I'm heading into the next car." Hidan turned around, jumping over to the next car. Sasori trailed on leaving the blonde behind in his slight daze.

"Coming brat?" Sasori stepped over a detached leg in the middle of the aisle, before hopping into the next car.

"O-oh yeah Sasori, wait up, un!" Deidara scrambled after him, hastily jumping into the next car.

"Hidan… Sasori, yeah?" Deidara squinted, Hidan shining the bright light into his eyes. "Ah god, get that out of my eyes retard."

"Lets just continue, we're wasting time." Sasori instructed, going ahead.

[_10:06 AM Front Car ; Subway Train_]

"Everything here… looks like it's been burned away by acid…" Sasori turned around looking at every angle of the front car. The corpses were so unrecognizable and damaged they couldn't even come back as one of them, there were holes in the train floor, and it was a complete wreck; like the whole city.

Deidara moved some bodies around with his crowbar, searching for anything. "Don't you find it strange, un?" Deidara spoke up, still searching around.

"Find what strange blondie?" Hidan pointed his flashlight towards Deidara, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, this tunnel… there were only a few of them, un… and there's more destruction down here in this subway train, then on the surface. It makes me think that-" Deidara paused, noticing a thick ooze dripping in front of him, burning through the seat.

"Think what, brat?" Sasori pushed, turning to him. His blue eye scanned, then looked upwards, to the ceiling; freezing on the spot.

"Shit…" Deidara turned fast, pulling Hidan along with him and pushed Sasori so that they were all situated at the back of the car.

"What the hell was that for blondie?" Hidan yelled, furious. The aforesaid blonde didn't respond, but grabbed the barrel of Hidan's gun and pointed the light at the ceiling. Irradiated in the light was one of them, only much more advanced. It hung from the ceiling, head turned backwards to look at the ternion. Acid dripped from its mouth, burning into the floor below. Slowly, it moved its way along the ceiling, grabbing onto the bar and climbing down, eyeing Sasori, Hidan and Deidara; who stood silent and still.

"It's trying to learn about us, we have to get out of here, fast!" Sasori was interrupted when it let out a low roar. The three split off, just as it lunged at them. Deidara ran to the door, trying to slide it open.

"It won't budge, un! It's jammed!" Deidara tried a few more desperate pulls and pushes, having to get away from the door when the zombie jumped at him again.

"I'll kill this fucker," Hidan proclaimed, taking aim. He drew in a shallow breath steadying himself. The cross hairs lined up at the base of its skull; preoccupied with Deidara, who was desperately fending it off.

"No!" Sasori brought his hand down, stopping Hidan's shot, "If you miss, it'll ricochet, or you could hit Deidara!" Hidan pouted, knowing he rarely ever missed.

"Hey, you… you… zombie!" Sasori backed up, waving his arms. He stopped picking up a small chunk of metal from the ground and throwing it at the reanimated corpse, much to its displeasure. It whipped around, charging at Sasori.

"Sasori, what the hell are you doing, yeah?" Deidara stood panicked, mouth hanging open, as Sasori hit it over the head.

"Just get out of here! Hidan, take him and get out of here, I'll be fine!" The Jashinist nodded, running to Deidara and grabbing his arm. He protested, trying to fight against Hidan's grip.

"No, don't leave him here!" Deidara struggled, not being able to break Hidan's grip.

"Oh quit it, you damn whiner!" Hidan went to the door, slamming himself into it. He continued this, the hinges bending and creaking with stress. Deidara just looked on, eventually stepping in after Hidan and slamming himself into the door as well.

"Almost there," the guns dealer huffed, pushing into the door one last time; the hinges finally giving way and the door falling open, Hidan collapsing onto the tracks, pulling Deidara with him.

Sasori's brown eyes quickly scanned around. Making a quick decision, he jumped onto the seat, then onto its back and ran towards the door.

'_Almost there…!_' the ginger was pulled back by his ankle, falling to the ground. His head hit the aisle hard, dizzying him momentarily; snapped to his senses a moment later; a sharp, shooting pain crawling up his leg.

"Ahhh- AHHHH!" he clenched his teeth gripping his left leg, as the un-dead creature continued to break his tibia. Using his free leg, he kicked it in the head, making it cease long enough for Sasori to crawl back towards the door. The zombie shook its head, running up and pinning Sasori; going in for the kill.

"Oh fuck you!" Sasori screamed at it, holding his bat to its head to keep it from biting him, also being wary of the acid that would occasionally drip from its mouth.

His arms were becoming tired, the gap between his flesh and the zombie's mouth closing; the pain in his leg becoming unbearable.

'_Where are you Hidan… Deidara…_'

* * *

I'm now calling Sasori a ginger, cause well its easier then saying red head all the time. I guess.. Review please :D


	5. Fixed

**Keep Awake**

_Act 4_

"Fixed"

Keep in mind: They aren't Akatsuki members, so these guys CAN cry and get away with it XD Also, I'm basing this fan fiction off of multiple zombie related movies, shows and games, so some things may seem familiar to you.

* * *

[_11:10 AM Subway Train; Dead Zone_]

Sasori panted, his arms shaking; so weak from holding back this stronger creature. He cringed in pain, his leg not completely numbed. His thoughts raced, wondering where the blonde and silver haired men were; but after all he had told them he'd be fine.

It stared at him, acid pouring out of it's low hanging jaw; burning through Sasori's shirt and burning his flesh. He cried out in agony, almost getting bitten, but something made it back off; blood dripping on Sasori's face as he panted, watching it become angry. There was a deep gash in its forehead, and Sasori was unsure of where it came from.

"Die…" A deep voice spoke up, the sound of a gun being cocked before the shot was taken, hitting the corpse in the stomach; it's wails of pain as the acid poured from its abdomen.

Sasori squinted his eyes, his vision slowly blurring. He let his head fall back, resting it on the aisle of the cart. Above him in blurred sight was a man with dark hair, and a green scarf dangling from his neck; giving him a bright smile. Sasori gave a half smile back from behind his mask, before his vision darkened.

The raven haired man sighed, his face falling. He bent over, picking the red head up carefully. He carried him gently out of the dark train car, where Hidan and a frantic Deidara were waiting.

Hidan sat on a crate, off to the side of the tunnel. Deidara, had been pacing back and forth anxiously, his angst only rising when he had heard Sasori's screams of pain from the outside of the car. Luckily, a moment earlier, a man had approached them. After much conformation that he was indeed human, he'd gone into save the red head.

Now that same man, stepped out of the train car with Sasori in his arms. This captured Deidara's attention, who scrambled over to the taller man.

"T-tobi, is he alright, un?" Deidara choked, as Tobi set the doctor down on the ground. The blonde immediately kneeled down beside him, inspecting his body; the broken leg, and his burned chest. He pulled the paper thin mask off from his mouth, letting it crumple on his neck.

"He's unconscious, but once we get a splint on his leg and treat his burn a bit, then you guys can go." Tobi chirped as Hidan strode over with Sasori's bag, removing the first aid kit they had; handing it to the blonde. Deidara mumbled, not knowing much about first aid he gathered the supplies he thought he'd need.

"And where will you go, yeah?" Deidara questioned, focusing on tending to Sasori's leg. "Hidan, go get something to support Sasori's leg, hm." the artist instructed, waving his hand; rolling his eyes as Hidan cursed as he walked off in search. "Tobi…?" Deidara stopped, looking at the raven haired male.

"O-oh, I've been wandering for a bit. So I guess that's what I'll continue to do, I guess." Tobi replied, rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hand. He sighed, finally deciding to sit down on the ground, Hidan coming back with a split piece of wood; tossing it on the ground next to Deidara.

"Why don't you co-" "You're fuckin welcome blondie." Hidan interrupted. "Yes Hidan, thank you." Deidara snapped, before moving to the other side of Sasori's body; staring at the limb, unsure of what to do.

"You have to put his bones back in place," Tobi answered, pointing to Sasori's leg.

Deidara hesitated, gulping hard he gripped Sasori's leg. He winced, pushing the bones back together; Sasori groaning in his unconscious state. Deidara then continued to wrap his leg up.

"But, why don't you come with us Tobi?" Deidara questioned, tying off the ends of the bandage tightly. The man stuttered a moment, scratching his head.

"I don't know, wouldn't I be a burden?" Tobi hesitated, tracing his finger through the dirt.

Deidara scoffed, pulling out some of the supplies he needed for the burn. "You, a burden? I wouldn't think so, besides we're looking for other survivors, hm." Deidara smiled, looking down at Sasori. Tobi paused, thinking over the offer. The zealot groaned impatiently, tapping his foot before speaking up.

"You're taking too damn long, so I'm deciding for you. You're coming with us, end of fucking discussion." Hidan leaned back against the tunnel wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Deidara giggled, Tobi being left speechless. The latter just sighed, giving a small laugh before agreeing.

Deidara finally decided to move onto Sasori's burn, thinking how to go about and not disturb the man. Unbeknownst to Deidara, Sasori's eyes cracked open, too weak to open them fully. He lay there, hissing when the blonde lifted his body to remove his shirt; Deidara not taking notice to his noise of discomfort. He felt Deidara's hands ghost up his arms, before stopping at his collar bone. He heard the person beside him shift uncomfortably, and Hidan's bored cusses and complaining a little ways off.

There was a dead silence for a moment, until the medical supplies were shuffled around. Sasori calmed his breathing, trying to keep his muscles relaxed as the blonde artist attempted to apply the different medicines.

"Brat, you're supposed to dab- - arghh.." Sasori hissed, clamping his hand around his thigh, "Dab… not smear." he groaned, trying to drown out the elated cries from Deidara. "Just, hurry up and finish… and DON'T smear. Dab brat, dab…" Sasori panted, Deidara finally calmed down as he continued to the red head's instructions.

"Sasori," the doctor's eye slightly opened to look at Deidara. "This man here, his name is Tobi, he saved you, yeah." Sasori looked over to Tobi, who had that same bright smile on his lips.

"Thank you," Sasori slightly nodded, the other returning the gesture. "I take it, you are coming with us?" he queried, coughing afterwards. Tobi nodded, moving out of the way when Deidara told Sasori he had to wrap his wound.

The red head was pulled up by Deidara, who busily began to dress the wounds. "Make sure it's tight, Deidara." Sasori instructed, waiting until he was finished.

"There… un," Deidara noted, tying off the ends of the bandage. "Sasori, you're not walking. Tobi's carrying you, hm."

"What?" Sasori hissed, looking back at Deidara, groaning in pain. He huffed, Tobi smiling as he carefully lifted him into his arms. "Fine…" Sasori grumbled, the group beginning to continue their trek down the subway tunnel.

[_11:42 AM ; Up Town ; Dead Zone_]

Hidan covered his eyes as he and the others emerged from the subway tunnel; the sun beating down on them. Luckily for them, the sun had become strong enough to ward "them" off into the shadows.

"I miss my bike, un." Deidara whined, slouching over as he walked. Hidan laughed, smacking the blonde over the back. Deidara groaned rubbing his back where it was previously slapped.

"Where is it that we are going?" Tobi piped up, supporting Sasori beside him; who pushed away, hobbling around on his good leg. Tobi frowned, 'I thought he was a doctor, he should at least know not to move too much…'

"To my outlet," Hidan grumbled, smoothing his hair.

"Let's keep going," Sasori huffed, trying to hobble along on one foot. Deidara frowned, walking over to support the red head; who thanked him quietly.

"We're on the corner of Dupont Street West and Bathurst Street, which means we're at the St. Claire W station. This is fuckin good…" Hidan murmured, holding his chin.

"What's good?" Tobi questioned, stretching. Noticing the blonde and ginger having a small conversation; Deidara seeming quite eager.

"My shit is less then a kilometre from here. We just go east on Dupont Street, then turn down Spadina Road. Only eight shitting minutes." the zealot rubbed his hands together, drawing out his sharpened pole and unclipping it.

Deidara's eyes met with Sasori's, followed then to Hidan's and Tobi's, a smirk spread across his lips, his tongue poking from between that smirk.

"Let's make a plan, yeah. Then we can get going." Sasori grinned at the blonde's words, giving a nod of his head; the blonde releasing him. He hopped over to the subway entrance, propping himself onto the ledge, the other's gathering around. The group stood in a circle, each of them occasionally making a quick shoulder check of their surroundings.

It was quiet, a perfect still. No sound of traffic or angry people yelling. The air was almost clean, aside from the soft gray ash that fell from the skies and tarnish their bodies; it seemed serene, like stored memories of the fluffy pallid snow that would sometimes fall in the wintertime.

Sasori cleared his throat, all attention being brought to him. He shifted his seat to something a bit more comfortable before he spoke.

"Yes, as for the plan… we obviously need someone to carry me," Sasori paused looking around at the other three men; Deidara volunteering. Sasori nodded his head, "Okay, that means for you two, your job is to cover us." Tobi and Hidan both agreed; a sick grin spreading on Hidan's face. "Although with all this sun, I doubt any will attack us unless something happens, or we come across a dark spot." Sasori noted, holding his thumb to his chin. Hidan immediately pouted, twirling his stake around between his fingers. Tobi just stood quietly, and Deidara checked their surroundings. "Then we have to find a source of water, and more essential supplies…" Sasori continued, murmuring to himself. "But, before we move off," he started, beginning to ruffle through his bag; pulling out the tylenol.

He poured out two of the small capsules, popping them into his mouth; tilting his head back and swallowing the pills dry. He held his arms out towards Deidara, as he tried to catch his breath. "Come on, carry m-" The red head paused, the sound of power coursing through the lines, bringing the city to "life".

Some of the previously dark streets began to light up. Stores having their many lights filter through the windows and brighten the ash covered streets. Hidan snickered, rubbing his hands together; eyeing all the angered zombies.

"Hmm," Sasori smirked, wrapping his body around Deidara's so that he could be carried. "We have angry zombies, and less then a kilometre to run to safety. We just have to hurry and get there before the power gets knocked out again." Deidara grinned, supporting all of the red head's weight on his body. Tobi bent down, slinging the blonde's backpack over his shoulder; gun in hand; while the Jashinist stood stretching out his leg muscles; finishing off with a few eager hops on the spot.

"Can we do it boys?" Sasori asked, a round of nodding heads and quiet snickers from the men. "Then let's go!" Sasori pointed ahead of him, Hidan taking off first down the street at full speed; leading the rest of the group. Tobi brought up the rear, with the doctor and artist running in between. Hidan and Tobi both ducked and weaved between obstacles and a few stray cadavers. Defending themselves only when necessary. The four men ran down the straight away, seeing the corner drawing nearer and nearer.

"Only a few hundred meters left, come on guys!" Sasori yelled, encouraging the other three to push themselves to their limits. The raven haired male easily caught up to Deidara and Sasori, a worried look on his face.

"There's a small horde after us, can we still make it?" Tobi inquired between pants, the ginger looking back as far as his head would allow him to see the small group of about ten or fifteen of them. Sasori clenched his teeth, scoffing.

"Yes, I think we can…" Sasori decided, the outline of the green street sign becoming visible. "Go tell Hidan, Tobi." Sasori commanded; said male nodding his head as he ran to catch up with Hidan.

"Come on Deidara, only a little more." the doctor encouraged, his eyebrows creasing in determination. The artist panted, giving a weak nod of his head; adjusting Sasori in his grip. Deidara's blue eye observed the two taller males talking; widening when Hidan began to slow down until he was with them.

"Tobi's going to lead the rest of the way, I'll cover your guys' asses." Hidan informed the duo, the horde still chasing them. Deidara's footsteps followed in the same direction of Tobi's, his green scarf flapping in the wind as he rounded the corner ahead. When Deidara and Sasori finally rounded the corner, Tobi was slipping inside the outlet. Deidara grunted, tired from the run; starting to slow down his pace.

"Come on Dei! Don't you fucking give up!" Hidan yelled, a couple hundred feet behind the two others; the horde still not around the corner.

"Argh! Don't tell me what to do, un!" The blonde retorted, running to the building; collapsing through the door onto the tiled floor.

"Come on Hidan!" Tobi yelled, the zealot running the last few feet up to the door. The room was filled with pants; all of them tired from the long run. Tobi looked out the window; seeing the zombies confused to their disappearance, slowly moving back into the shadows.

Sasori groaned, his chest burning as if it were set afire to smoulder and melt away his skin. He gently rolled himself off of the artist, laying beside him panting. Said artist sat up, rubbing his head.

"S-someone is going to have to change my bandages…" Sasori wheezed, all eyes immediately focusing on him. Observant eyes scanned the ever increasing crimson pool forming on Sasori's chest, signalling that his burn had torn open.

"S-shit," Hidan huffed, still out of breath. He crouched down beside the chilled red head who was struggling to breath. Silently, the zealot picked him up into his arms. "Deidara, get his shit. You'll have to fix him up again." aforementioned blonde nodded solemnly, guilt washing over him.

He followed Hidan out back; Tobi trailing behind. Rounding the corner, he spotted Hidan already removing the doctor's shirt, preparing him for his second treatment from the artist.

Deidara frowned, approaching the silent man; reaching behind his body to untie the cloth bandages. They gently fell loose around his slim body, rumpling on the table he was sat on. He gently applied the ointment, seeing Hidan leave a pair of crutches beside the table; giving a quiet 'thank you'.

The blonde could feel Sasori's eyes watching him, but avoided giving back any eye contact. He sighed, applying the gauze around his gaping wound, loosely hugging the elder's torso as he wound the gauze repeatedly. He searched through the kit beside him for a safety pin; holding the ends of the gauze together with his dormant hand. He neatly weaved the end of the pin between the two ends of the material, grabbing the bandages.

"You're skilled brat," Sasori observed, not flinching when an outburst of hammering began. He noted that Deidara's fingers were trembling ever so slightly as he tightened the last of the binding.

"I'm sorry Sasori, yeah." Deidara apologised, throwing away the old bloodied bandages. He turned back to the red head, new clean dressing wrapped neatly around his chest. He flinched as he tried to adjust, deciding that it was best not to move around so much.

"It's not you're fault. Besides, I'd- ahh… rather have this, then be eaten alive by a horde of zombies." Sasori commented, grabbing the hand Deidara offered him, being helped off the table onto his good leg.

Deidara grabbed the mock crutches leaning against the table that Hidan had Macgyver'd together with a few random objects; handing them to Sasori. The pair wandered into the room to which Hidan and Tobi were boarding up windows and securing the doors.

"I think that you should stay here, Sasori. At least while you are healing." Tobi suggested, still paying attention to his task. Hidan and Deidara also agreed, leaving Sasori's decision pointless. He huffed, carefully seating himself on an old couch, that surprisingly was still in good condition.

"Fine, I just hope I'm useful in some way." Sasori groaned, rubbing his forehead. The blonde gave him a half smile, grabbing the red head's hammer out of his book bag; helping the others in securing the store.

[_13:54 PM ; Outlet_]

Time passed slowly, Sasori's muddy eyes had become bored long ago. He'd counted every ceiling tile, every floor board, even the stains on the walls. He gave a fed up groan, his head falling back onto the back of the couch. He was alone in the room, but echoes from the strikes of hammers resounded the entirety of the building. The trio had left him there on his own, hoping he'd at least find a way to entertain himself. Sasori shifted on the couch, carefully pulling his broken leg up whilst avoiding tearing his chest wound open.

"You know brats, I hate to be kept waiting…!" Sasori half shouted, knowing the others wouldn't be able to hear his complaining in his weak state.

"Hey, un…" Deidara stopped his hammering, turning to Hidan.

"What blondie?" Hidan now ceased his actions, turning his head to the side to see said male.

"Did you hear Sasori say something, yeah?" Deidara placed his hands on his hips, sweat trickling down his arms and face. The silver haired man shook his head, inspecting the room over. He wiped his face, huffing.

"No, I didn't Dei, but I think we're done here guys. I'm fuckin beat." Hidan groaned, sauntering off to find the red headed doctor. Deidara glared in the direction that Hidan had just passed, sticking his tongue out.

"What's his problem, hm?" the artist folded his arms, pouting in the opposite direction. Tobi chuckled, patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on," he motioned, leading him towards the front.

"Good to see you brat, other brat," Sasori spoke, watching said pair enter the room, settling in the chairs. "Now that I think of it Hidan, this outlet is more like an apartment…"

"Yeah, more or less. Hell, I got a full kitchen and bathroom." Hidan mused, rolling his stake between his fingers absentmindedly. "Only a small portion of this damn place is for merchandise." Hidan sighed; his stomach grumbling. Tobi snickered leaning back in his chair.

"Here," Deidara tossed four cans of soup at the zealot, who scrambled to catch them, "There should be enough for each of us, un." he murmured, resting his face on his fist; blue pools watching Hidan leave to another section of the building.

"Tobi," Sasori began, still looking up to the ceiling. The raven haired male looked up, giving a small hum. "What did you do before all of this?" a simple inquiry. The man in question smirked, standing up in the middle of the room. He paused, watching Hidan slowly work his way in, balancing four bowls. Quickly he helped, setting his aside and giving one to Deidara; Hidan placing his down momentarily to help Sasori sit up. After a few moments, Hidan seated himself; all focus now on Tobi as he pulled out three hacky sacks from his pockets. The other three men's eyes were now a mixture of confusion and curiosity, keeping their focus on him.

Slowly, he began to toss the three bags up, juggling them high into the air. He smiled, watching his own movements. Acting as spectators, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori gave a few small claps, watching him; amusement finally being brought into their hectic lives.

"Quick, toss something in," Tobi grinned, continuing to juggle. The three looked around the room, Deidara grabbing a heavy paper weight from the stand beside him; tossing it at the juggler who caught it with ease, merging it with the other three objects without hassle. Tobi laughed, tossing the objects around one last time before catching them. He bent over in a low bow, as the others applauded around him.

"To answer your question Sasori," Tobi started, placing the paper weight back, "I was a street performer." he grinned, seating himself with his lukewarm soup; supping it quietly.

"Ahh, interesting." Sasori smiled, resting his hands on his stomach. "So, we have… a weapons dealer, a street performer, an unemployed graduate and a doctor." Sasori stated.

"I think we'll do damn fine," Hidan winked, leaving them all chuckling. 

* * *

**Oh god, what a slooow slow chapter. X_X I hope I can get things to speed up and not be as boring as this one. And to let you all know, I went back and changed all the times and distances, because I love you all so much and did some research with google maps XD**

**All I ask for is 6 reviews, and I'll try to update by then, ouo**


	6. Angel

**Keep Awake**

_Act 5_

"Angel"

* * *

[_11:07AM ; Sixth Day Alive ; Spadina Road_]

"Do you think Sasori will be okay by himself?" Tobi asked, adjusting his scarf around his neck. He frowned, following behind Hidan and Deidara; crouching around the corner of a building. They stayed silent for a moment as if ignoring the question, surveying the roads around them.

"I think he'll be fine, un." Deidara answered, gripping his crowbar tightly. They each stayed crouched behind one another; before heading off to a new location. Hidan's few weapons clanged against his side and each other as they jogged, filling the silence. They weren't exactly sure of where they were headed. Go out and clear the area of "them"? Find other survivors, supplies, needs? What would they do if they were overwhelmed by them, or the lone red head were attacked and killed whilst they were gone? The blonde grit his teeth, hoping his own words weren't true.

They jogged down the road, concealing their whereabouts separately behind individual vehicles. Hidan's pink pools peeked over the hood of the car he was behind, watching them shuffle by, moaning their pained protests. The doctrinaire pointed his fingers out; signalling to the blonde and raven haired men to follow him. Said pair nodded at the command, following suit behind the silver haired man, until safety was reached within an empty alley.

"Where the hell are we going exactly?" Hidan questioned, making the other two men deadpan; their heads hanging in disbelief. Deidara laid a firm hit to the man's head; wailing in pain as he clutched his head.

Tobi sighed, cocking his rifle. Hidan's loud and obnoxious yelp had attracted their attention; leaving them cornered in a dead end alley. Deidara groaned, letting the zealot stand in front of him; arms drawn and ready. _They_ groaned, picking up the pace; being shot down by gunfire. Blood dripped to the ground, pooling and settling on the dark concrete. The silver haired man snorted, the smell of rotting flesh still bothered his sensory. He stepped out from the shadowed egress, ducking behind a car as a mangled corpse dragged itself by. His breathing was sharp, becoming anxious as other cadavers worked their way over. The Jashinist blinked, looking to the sky, his cheeks being hit by something cold. From the darkened heavens large heavy drops of rain began to fall silently to the ground, washing away sinful crimson stains from the past week. The silver haired man was soon soaked, the white fabric of his half buttoned shirt clinging to his chest. The other two men stepped out into the downfall grabbing Hidan's wrist. They ran down the street, puddles splashing as the surface tension was lost.

"Where are we going?" Hidan yelled squinting his eyes, the rain was beginning to fall harder, the small puddles turning into flash flooding; drowning out their voices.

"Who knows, yeah!" Deidara yelled back.

[_11:26AM ; Howland Avenue; Dead Zone_]

Tobi covered his eyes, the trio standing in the street of the torrential downpour, on looking collapsed buildings as they ran by. They gathered behind a truck, observing an unsteady horde that was crowded around what they thought was a nice building, had it still been standing. A broken sign stood out near the curb, Deidara strained his eyes to read it.

'_Royal… St. George's College… that school runs from kindergarten up…_' Deidara thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. "Hidan, give me one of your guns, un." Deidara stated, holding out his hand. The gunman looked at him confused for a moment, handing over one of his weapons to the man, which was cocked into place; ready to be fired.

"What's your thoughts, Deidara?" the performer queried, half crouching, copying the actions of the blonde. Hidan quickly fished in his pants pockets for extra ammo; forcing the magazine in quickly with the butt of his hand. He pulled out another and handed it to the artist, who stowed it away in his hoodie.

"I think that someone's alive, hm. A horde wouldn't form if they were dead because they would just be one of them." Deidara stated, sneaking out from behind the truck.

"Yeah, well what if they've already been bitten?" Hidan asked, following the blonde; Tobi in tow behind them. They prepared themselves, using a small car for cover; all taking aim at one of them. Deidara closed one eye, steadying his breathing.

"We'll just have to find out, hm." his finger ever so slightly added pressure to the trigger, squeezing it back gently; his shot making its mark a fraction of a second later. His target stood for a moment, all of the corpses turned back at the one that had been hit, until it fell to the ground; its blood mixing with the clear water and running down the nearest storm drain. "Ready?" The blonde questioned, the two other men nodding. Zombies were distressed, acid pouring from their mouths until they were shot down by one of the trio. Tobi headed into the horde, using the bayonet on the end of his rifle to slash down multiples.

The rain poured harder as time passed by, all of them taking on the horde. Deidara whipped around, the barrel of his gun pressed to the decomposed flesh of the carcass. His blue pools narrowed, squeezing the trigger firmly; nothing but its lower jaw being left of its head. He checked his exoteric, seeing Hidan was alright and well, enjoying himself as usual. He studied his opposite peripheral just as the entertainer lost his footing, slipping in the mud; the air filling his lungs forced out from painful impact with the ground and a loud thump where his head landed. The blonde fumbled with his gun as he tried to reload it, the rain was making it difficult for him, the magazine slipping around in his hand. He had to hurry himself, _it_ was moving in on Tobi who lay stunned on the ground. The raven haired male rubbed his head, the corpse also slipping in the silt, its tibia breaking and forcing itself out of its skin. It howled out, crawling over to the downed man that was regaining his senses.

Deidara clenched his teeth, his frustration not helping him. The smooth magazine dropped from his hand, sliding across the soaked grass. He lunged, in the same moment that the zombie lunged for Tobi. His body impacted the ground, frantically crawling to the magazine; glancing over to see that the zombie too was crawling over to Tobi. He grabbed the metal casing, shoving it in and cocking the weapon; gunshot splitting the air. The blonde looked around wide eyed. Had he misfired? Did Hidan shoot? He turned his head back to aforementioned male who was busily killing off the last two zombies near him. It couldn't possibly have been Hidan. He slowly turned his head back to Tobi. His bayonet was plunged deep into the cadaver's skull, the rest of its face was more unrecognizable then ever. The performer panted, staring death in the face (pun intended). He groaned collapsing into the mud, staring up to the angry clouds that rained upon them.

The still continued; Tobi scanning the sky above. Deidara still lay in the mud, looking upon his comrade; Hidan stood looking between them. He walked along the sopped ground, sticking his hand out for the blonde. He hoisted his weight up once the blonde grasped his hand; tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tobi. You alright?" Hidan asked, shoving the mangled corpse off of Tobi with his foot. Deidara now held his hand out for the entertainer; the boy smiling tiredly as he held his gloved hand up, taking a firm hold of Deidara's until he was pulled up. The man in question rubbed his head as he usually did, this time out of discomfort; rubbing the goose egg forming where he'd hit his head.

"Besides the slight headache, I suppose I'm fine." Tobi sighed, looking around the front of the collapsed school, noticing a water runoff into the building. Deidara followed his gaze with his own, motioning with his head to follow. They scanned the perimeter of the institution, finding the shallow runoff into a large hole in the wall. The trio strode to it, each of them crouching in front as the blonde inspected how large the hole was. It was sizable, probably able to fit two people if they were lucky.

"Hidan, shine your light in, I want to see how deep the hole is, yeah." Deidara instructed as the albino shone his torch into the hole which bounced off the collected water. "What's that…" the artist squinted his eyes, grabbing the barrel of the dealer's gun and pulling it forward with him into the crevice. His breath cut short, laying face down in the water was a middle aged woman. Dark blackish -blue hair soaked and matted; her skin turning a blue tinge from the coldness.

"Here, Hidan hold this right here, yeah!" Deidara motioned with the butt of the gun. Hidan grabbed the weapon, holding it where he was told, trying to look into the hole that was completely blocking the view of what Deidara found by said male's body.

"What the hell do you see?" Hidan asked, still attempting to see around the blonde's frame. The water wasn't very deep as the teen crawled in further to retrieve the woman, only about up to his wrist, but that would be enough to drown the girl if she was still alive. He reached under her armpits, supporting the upper half of her body out of the water, taking a once over of her flesh. No decomposition, or signs of it; which means either she was alive, or had died only recently. He began to gently tug her limp body, but something had it caught.

"Hidan, shine the light down a little bit. Tobi, yeah, I might need your help here in a second, hm." Hidan grumbled a bit, sniffling. The downpour was beginning to let up, but not by much. He heard a chirpy okay from the raven, ordering Hidan to hurry up with his lighting, until he got his wish. He quickly affirmed that the problem was where the building had collapsed, pinning her legs. He sat on his knees, resting her face on his thighs; pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it out behind him, receiving vulgarities from Hidan about being hit in the face. Deidara rolled his blue eyes, working on moving the debris from her legs. It proceeded like this. Move some rubble, try to free her, if it didn't work go back to the beginning.

"Tobi, hm!" Deidara called, keeping a wary eye on the increasing water level, which had risen to almost covering his legs. He slid his body over, making room for the taller man. Once Tobi had fit inside almost comfortably, he joined Deidara in the water. He let out a muffled gasp, pulling his sopped gloves from his hands and throwing them back, which ended up in slapping Hidan in the face. Deidara silently instructed Tobi to keep her face out of the water as he would continue to move the wreckage. The performer nodded, looking back to the bluenette. He softly pressed two fingers to her neck, clenching his teeth.

"Deidara, she has a pulse but it's very, very faint. We need to get her out of here." Tobi told the blonde, pulling on her body which was almost loose. The artist growled, pulling another crumbled block of concrete from off her lower half.

"I'm going as fast as I can, yeah! Ask Hidan if the coast is still clear." Deidara said, pulling one of the woman's scraped and bruised legs free. Tobi nodded, turning his head back.

"Hidan, are things still okay out there?" Tobi queried, turning his attention back to helping Deidara. After a moment, Hidan replied giving them an okay for the situation. Deidara pushed on a large piece of rubble, sweat and water dripping down his face. The boulder finally gave way, splashing into the deep water. He nodded to Tobi, holding her legs while Tobi backed out of the fissure. They gently backed out of the hole, taking extra precaution of the unknown woman's frail body. Hidan scrunched his nose in confusion, pulling back his weapon. He slid over, making room for the two men.

"Woah shit, who's the broad?" Hidan exclaimed, tossing Tobi and Deidara their belongings after they'd laid the woman down. Tobi looked over her body, giving the blonde a nod. He placed his hands on top of each other, directing his pressure onto her breastbone. He pressed down, compressing her lungs. He repeated this twice more, moving to her face, tilting her head back by her slim chin. He pressed his lips to hers, breathing into her mouth. Deidara frowned, sitting in the drenching rain as he observed the entertainer continue to perform CPR on the almost lifeless woman for another two short minutes.

"Geez Tobi, you're more like the Doc then a performer." Hidan mentioned, scratching his head. Said male stayed silent, leaning his ear down by her mouth listening for any sign of breathing. He scrunched his eyebrows, placing his hands back on her chest, pushing down; forcing water up from her mouth. The bluenette coughed violently, choking on the liquid that had been relieved from her lungs. Deidara and Hidan looked wide eyed, moving in a bit closer to see if she was alright. She gasped for air, color returning to her paled skin. Tobi helped her sit up, her golden brown orbs darted around, taking notice of the three men around her.

"W-who are you?" she looked between them, fear in her eyes. Tobi held out his hand, the woman flinching away from his touch.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Tobi smiled, trying to reassure the scared female. Deidara also smiled while Hidan smirked, glad that she was alright. She panted, still nervous of the three suspicious people.

"I wouldn't try to move too much, hm" Deidara suggested, motioning to her legs. She looked down at them hesitantly, taking in the dark purple bruise that covered most of her legs. She choked a sob, covering her mouth. Deidara frowned, he hadn't meant to upset her… maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all? He hissed, receiving a hard punch to his arm from the zealot.

"Now look what you did fuck tard, you made the girl cry." he crossed his arms, scooting over to her. She sniffled a bit, wiping her stray tears away with the heel of her palm. She smiled, nodding to Tobi. He smiled in return, sitting back.

Deidara's head shot up, hearing light footsteps behind them. He guided his eyes to the corner, looking back wide eyed. He cursed under his breath. He cocked the gun he had slung over his shoulder, drawing the other's attention.

"We need to go, un." Deidara motioned behind him with a swift motion of his head, standing up. All pairs of eyes drifted over, child sized cadavers slinking from the doors, dressed in similar outfits as the girl Deidara had put to rest. He took aim at one of the small children, guilt welling in his stomach. Tobi took aim beside him, while Hidan stayed behind with the unknown woman. They steadied their breathing, preparing for their shots.

"No! Not the children…" the bluenette held her hand out, drawing Deidara's attention away from the miniaturized zombie horde. "Please, anything but the children, I've taught them most of their lives…" She pleaded, Hidan holding her back in his grasp.

"Come on Deidara… we don't know what they're capable of…" Tobi whispered, keeping his rifle steady. The blonde continued to watch over the pleading woman, tears welling in her eyes. He scoffed, turning back around readjusting his aim.

"PLEASE!" she begged, soft tears running down her cold cheeks.

"No! We have to do this!" he shouted back, squeezing the trigger back.

"They're just children!" she cried, shaking in Hidan's grasp.

"They aren't children anymore! Look at them, hm!" the woman was taken aback, looking among the gathering group of child like bodies, twisted and contorted; flesh rotting. "Do you want them to suffer? Hm? They don't know you anymore, they don't know anything! They're dead!" he shouted, waiting for any response from her. When he received none he sighed, finally taking his hopefully last aim at their targets. He found it odd that they just stood there, staring at them. He crushed the thought, pushing it to the back corner of his mind. He breathed out, the shot hitting it's mark, followed by Tobi's hitting its mark. The sound echoed down the streets, birds taking flight to the sky. The two children's bodies became limp, falling to the concrete. The others looked towards their lifeless bodies, one stepping forward. It stared forward, almost glaring at the group. Letting it's head fall back, a piercing scream escaping it's throat.

The survivors all covered their ears, crying out in pain; falling to the ground as it continued to pierce the air with its scream. Its call died down, giving time for them to look up. The zombie children moved, seeming to respond to the one that had screeched. They bent down parallel with the ground, quickly crawling on all fours towards them; their movements mocking that of a lowly cockroach with their heads turned sideways, expressions almost sadistically evil; various substances pouring out from their bloodthirsty grins.

"Let's get out of here!" Tobi yelled, spinning on his heel and pulling Deidara after. Hidan picked the bluenette up in his arms following after the blonde and raven. They ran, something that seemed quite regular to the group. Running from fears, running from the truth, running from life. The woman cried into Hidan's chest, the thought of being hunted down by the students she'd taught haunting her. The child-sized zombies cackled, chasing after them quickly.

They ducked behind some cars, Hidan resting the bluenette on his knee. He had to be quick, trying to focus his aim each time he emptied a shot from the barrel of his gun; Deidara and Tobi mocking these actions. Bullets ricocheted off of the soaked concrete, the corpses' agile movements keeping them from being hit and injured.

"Damn it! They're fast!" Hidan shouted, taking the woman in his hold again, catching up with the artist and performer. Another shrill screech escaped the main corpse, the survivors cringing as their ears rung. They didn't dare look back, they just ran to wherever safety may be found. However, one pair of eyes did look back to see that the small zombies were slowing down, much farther behind them then before. The bluenette woman poked Hidan's shoulder in order to obtain his attention. "What is it?" he asked, still running - his breath ragged.

"They're not following us anymore." this made Hidan immediately stop running, turning on his heel - and indeed they had slowed down - leaving the living safe from harm for now.

"Hey, guys!" Hidan yelled, "Get your asses back here!" he set the woman in his arms down, holding her steady by her waist. There was a brief awkward silence between the two; Hidan shifting his weight a bit.

"So yeah. What's your name?" Hidan coughed, looking away. She gave a small smile, awaiting the return of the two others.

"My name is Konan, I was a teacher for various grades at Royal St. George's College… that is until all this started…" she trailed off, eyes downcast. "I was running away, some of my fellow colleagues had been turned and were chasing me. I tried to escape through the window, but the ground and room caved in; and I guess I was trapped." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "That is until you three saved me," she gave a small smile, to the reformed group. Grateful that they'd saved her.

"Tobi,"

"Hidan,"

"Deidara, un!" they introduced, each giving a small signal to place a face with a name. She nodded in return, giving a happy smile, filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, for saving me… Tobi… Deidara… Hidan…" she sniffled, the three men's expressions softening.

"Come on, we have to get back to safety," Tobi said, allowing time for the zealot to pick Konan up again, before all of them set off back the way they had come. Fortunately the heavy rain had began to let up, leaving heavy ashen clouds above them.

[_13:07 ; Hidan's Outlet ; Dead Zone_]

Sasori stirred from his nap, looking to the door. He held his baseball bat firmly in his grip, prepared for what may come through that door. He watched it slowly push open. He relaxed when he saw Tobi's dark black hair and a muss of blonde hair behind. What he wasn't expecting was Hidan to be holding a dark blackish-blue haired female. He sighed, grabbing his crutches. This required some explanation.

"We're back, un." Deidara proclaimed, helping to guide Konan with Hidan to the nearest chair. Sasori huffed, using his crutches to swing step his way over to them, noticing the deep purple coloration of her calves.

"Keep her off her feet, she shouldn't be moving anymore then she has been." Sasori sighed, using his crutches once again to balance himself until his rear touched the ground in front of her legs, stretching out his own casted leg to the side. She was hesitant, looking up to Hidan who was beside her. "There's no need to be alarmed, Ms…?"

"Konan, m-my name is Konan," she spoke, gripping the chair arms. He nodded his head, softly cupping her calf muscle of one of her legs with his hands, inspecting the damage as it rest in his lap; not shifting his focus once he heard Tobi and Deidara leave elsewhere.

"I'm a doctor… or was at least. I'll be gentle." he soothed, trying not to cause her any extra, unnecessary pain. He bit the tip of his tongue gently in concentration. "Alright, I'm going to give a few tender squeezes, to locate the main source of the bruising." she nodded, leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed shut tightly. He did as he said, squeezing different parts of her flesh; observing the small hisses and sounds of discomfort as mark points. He did the same with her other leg, ending with removing her shoes, seeing if the damage had spread that far.

"Hidan, do me a favor, go find me a black marker. One that wont wash off too easily." he said, still looking over her legs. "It seems Konan, that you have extensive nerve, tissue and vessel damage to your legs, resulting in these mass bruises. Luckily your feet weren't impacted too much. I'd give it about… a week and a half of bed rest, before you start to move around on your feet again, but not too much, we don't want to risk you damaging the newly repaired tissues." she nodded, solemn about the news. At least she was alive, and that she was thankful for.

Hidan returned, handing the marker to the doctor, who used it to carefully outline the area of bruising on her limbs. He soothed her, since she seemed to be making a small fuss.

"Hidan, do you have anywhere where she can rest?" He asked, finishing up the last bit of outline. He kept silent as he carried her away to the back, something odd for him. It made the red head think. What exactly was going on? He shook the thought, hoisting himself to his feet. He hobbled to the back, in search of the blonde and raven, to which he found them playing poker. He smirked, seating himself. Deidara raised an eyebrow, smirking himself. Tobi chuckling as he dealt out a hand for the doctor. They played a few hands, before Sasori spoke up.

"Deidara…" said male looked up, keeping his cards abreast. "Do you remember what exactly attacked me?" he grimaced, recalling the memories from that night a few days ago.

"No un, why?" Deidara questioned, a bit concerned. He laid his cards face down on the surface of the table, turning his body to better face Sasori; the blonde listening intently.

"I do. I've faced a few before that. They're something that you don't want to encounter often." Tobi said, also placing his hand down.

"I'm going to take notes on the different… 'species' of them. They seem to be general mutations, but it's something that is worth knowing and studying in my opinion. So I need your memory to be able to make a small sketch, and get a few details about. I recall you having to shoot it in the stomach, even after stabbing it in the forehead, unlike a regular zombie which only needs a crack to the head of some sort." Sasori mused, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, that's true. I never knew why, but it's what kills them. Also today we came across another 'species'. It seems to be in the children so far." he mentioned, drawing in Sasori's attention.

"Go on," he pressed.

"They may be small… but they're agile. Being able to move quickly. There seemed to be one ring leader, which gave a shrill ear splitting scream. It commanded them in what to do. They also have little stamina, probably from being children. And one more thing, the ring leader so to say, seemed to have a small capability of emotion or mock emotion. It seemed almost angry and vengeful when Deidara and I shot it's minions." he informed.

This made Sasori sigh, turning to Deidara. "This true brat? Is there anything else about them that you recall?" he queried the blonde, tapping his finger on the table.

"No, un, but they can be shot in the head and killed that way." he said, rubbing the surface of his cards.

"Well… who knows what _else_ we'll encounter. But I think it's best if we stay in for the rest of the day and night. We have enough supplies, but only for a little bit longer." he laid down his cards flat on the table, smirking.

"Royal Flush."


	7. Please Read

Okay, I've taken into consideration what everyone has reviewed (72 of them! Thanks so much!) and I will try my best to get this story going again. I don't have the time or patience to go back and fix all my errors or be as accurate with times and distances as I was, but I hope I can continue to do this story justice. You will all just have to be very patient with me, haha

Only 4 months of college left! Yay!


End file.
